


Drifting Off on Knowledge [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Drifting Off on Knowledge" by mardia.</p><p>“Natasha, baby, everything’s a test with you.”</p><p>She kisses him instead of replying, because really, he’s not wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Off on Knowledge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts), [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drifting Off On Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791367) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 12:18  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/drifting%20off%20on%20knowledge.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for ArwenLune for the Marvel POC Characters Fanworks Exchange! I hope you like it, bb! <3


End file.
